1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide rail of a vehicle seat, and more particularly, to a slide rail of a vehicle seat, which includes a first rail to which a screw having a screw thread formed on an outer periphery is fixed, and a second rail that retains a nut that screws onto the screw, and that is configured to move relative to the first rail by the nut rotating.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology described in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-84526 (JP 5-84526 U), for example, is one known example of such a slide rail of a vehicle seat. In this related art, when a motor is driven, an upper rail electrically slides on a lower rail by a nut that is fixed to the upper rail moving relative to a screw that is rotatably assembled to the lower rail and screwed into the nut. With this structure, as shown in FIG. 9, a screw 136 is assembled to a bracket 180 that is fastened to the lower rail 110, with a rear end of the screw 136 inserted through a bearing hole 182 in the bracket 180. At this time, a rubber damper 184 is fitted onto a peripheral edge of the bearing hole 182. As a result, rattling of the screw 136 against the bracket 180 is able to be absorbed. Therefore, abnormal noise generated when electrically sliding the vehicle seat is able to be suppressed.